The Other Me
by Elli Seychelles
Summary: Italy has another self, that wants out. Not in a peaceful way either, it doesn't help that Italy has to keep this part of his life a secret. Especially when the twisted Italian DOES comes out. Has Yaoi, probably no lemon. Rated for violence
1. one

"Italy~... Feliciano...~"

"Ve~? Who is that?"Italy asked to what looked to be like a room filled with mist. Italy was creeped out by this scene and wanted to call for Germany... but! He must stay strong! For Germany and his big brother Romano!

Suddenly a figure appeared, coming out of the mist. It came closer until it was about five feet away. The figure was a small Italian that strangely resembled poor little Italy. "Ciao, Feli~! I finally get to meet you~"

Italy examined the Italian, his hair was a little darker red than Italy's, he wore a tan and black uniform, but his eyes were a strange red-violet! Italy repeated his question.

"Who am I~? I'm you of course~" He said cheerfully, but he was glaring at the small nation. "I'm your OTHER personality~ I came from within you, and I've been waiting to come out!" He smiled and gave out a big laugh.

"You... came out... of... me?"

"Exactly~ Grazie Italy~" His glare grew more intense.

"What do you want with... me?"

"Your body, your life... your blood~" The male Italian took something out of his jacket. A knife. He made a line in the air with it, then slit his hand.

"Ve! Don't do that!" Italy gasped, but all the Italian did was bring the bloodstained knife to his lips, and licked it clean. Italy felt a wetness on his own hand. He looked down at it to see... his hand stained with blood, HIS blood. "Wha-WHAT?!"

"You see~! Whenever I hurt myself, I also hurt you, like this~" The Italian then stabbed a hole into his arm.

Italy let out a shriek of pain, tears streaked down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. The Italian walked over to Italy with a smirk, "I'm escaping, and you can't stop me~" He used his boot to push Italy down. "I. Will. Always. Be. Stronger!" He kicked Italy in the face.

"GERMANY! FRATELLO!"Italy screamed under his covers, he had been dreaming. Romano startled awake and rushed over to Italy's side of the bed while Germany ran into the room.

"H-He's BLEEDING! FUCK! How did this happen?! Feliciano!"Romano yelled as he shook with horror. He then used the white sheets to put pressure on Italy's wound.

"Are you okay?! ITALIA!" Germany hurried over to the blood soaked nation.

"We have to get him to a doctor dammit!"Romano shouted. Germany picked up the injured boy and ran him out of the room.

"What happened?! No, don't speak! Italia... it's going to be okay." He looked down at Italy. He had a bad bruise on his face, a hole in his shoulder, and a sliced hand. How could this have happened while Italy was asleep?! How could Germany have let this happen to him... he was a terrible friend...

They soon got to a hospital and ran him into an emergency room. He had his wounds cleaned and patched up. Italy fell asleep during this part But the small twisted Italian had come back to him in his dreams.

When Italy saw him, he would start running for his life, even if he knew it was useless. But in the conscious world he kept reopening his wounds. "You'll never get away from me. I am you, a part of your being. I won't stop coming. And I'll take everything you love away from you~ But if you tell your friends about me I'll hurt them~" The Italian said hauntedly.

"Ah!" Italy screamed as he regained consciousness.

"Italia?! Are you okay?!" Germany asked frightfully.

'I'll take everything you love away from you~ But if you tell your friends about me I'll hurt them~' "I... I'm fine, just... a small nightmare is all~" He put on a cheerful smile.

"Good Italy, this will just be our little secret~" The Italian said to Italy in his head.

-preview-

"Why are you doing this...? Ah!"

"Your misery is my goal! I'll never have a life of my own so I'm taking yours! Now scream you stupid piece of shit!"

"I-Italia...?!"


	2. two

"Good Italy, this will just be our little secret~" The Italian said to Italy in his head.

"How did you get these wounds?!" What happened?" Germany asked.

"Ve~? I'm okay see? You don't have to worry about me~" Italy said trying to avoid Germany's burning gaze.

"You're not telling me something. Something important. What are you hiding?" Germany demanded.

"N-Nothing! Ve..."

Before Germany could demand the answer from Italy again though, Romano walked in, "Go away Potato Bastard! Can't you see you're making Feliciano uncomfortable?"

Germany looked at the floor, then nodded, "I'll check in on you later Italy..." He slowly got up and left the room.

Romano sat down on the chair where Germany had been and said, "What the fucking he'll happened to you?!"

"I-I scraped my hand?"

"And what about your arm?" He asked.

"I ran into a pole?"

Romano stiffened as he realized that Italy wasn't going to tell him. What... did he not trust him anymore? Did he think Romano was too much of a nuisance?

"Alright then," Romano said sadly.

Italy looked into his brother's sad eyes and his heart was pierced with guilt. He wanted his Fratello to know that Italy trusted him, but then he would have to explain what happened…

"Do you want me to get you some food?" Romano asked, Italy nodded. Romano gave a small smile seeing that his little brother had an appetite. He left the room in a flash, listing off different sauces to himself.

Italy grinned faintly, but now that he was alone, he grew more tired. 'N-No… I can't go back to sleep… he'll come back…'

"I'm already here~" The twisted Italian said as Italy opened his eyes to his dream. Now he was at what looked like a World Meeting. France and Britain were fighting, America laughing at them. Russia creeping up on China, and Germany bossing everyone around. Italy smiled, thinking he was going to have a pleasant dream for once.

That's when he looked over at himself. But he wasn't the normal laid back, pasta loving, Italian nation, but Italy was HIM! His other self. He looked bored at Germany, reaching into his jacket for his usual small knife, or so Italy thought. This time he took out a huge butcher knife, that barely fit in his hand.

The Italian was sitting in between Italy's Fratello and Japan. He twirled the knife around in his fingers, then stabbed a hole through Romano's hand.

"Oh My God! WHAT THE FUCK FELICIANO! THAT REALLY FUCKING HURTS!" Romano screamed and everyone turned to Italy's side of the table, gaping, Romano turned towards the Italian and realized it WASN'T his brother, bit an Italian who looked a lot like him.

The Italian grinned and proceeded to slit Japan's throat. He then started killing the nations two at a time. As Italy watched all of his friends die he screamed and begged the Italian to stop.

The Italian walked over to Italy, "I'm going to do this… eventually." He knocked Italy down.

"Why are you doing this…? Ah!" The Italian stomped on Italy's head.

"Your misery is my goal! I'll never have my own life so I'm taking yours! Now scream you stupid piece of shit!"

And Italy did scream. Apparently, the Italian had a way of making fake images appear in Italy's mind and they were getting more and more worse. After the Italian stopped, Italy was on all fours crying his eyes out. The Italian lifted Italy's chin.

"I'm growing even stronger you know. Moment by moment, I even got this knew ability earlier~ Isn't it so amazing~? Soon, I'll be able to control your body~" Italy gave him a horrified look as he feared for his friends. "Ciao~" The dream faded and Italy gasped awake.

He was being patched up again. Of course, he was or his body wouldn't be healthy enough for the Italian. He wiped the teats from his eyes and groaned. More questions. The nurses and doctors finished up and left, leaving the little Country be.

Germany went up to one of the nurses that had patched Italy up and asked about Italy's condition. He heard that Italy was getting worse and gave a grave look to her. She said that some unknown cause was making him hurt.

While Germany was talking, Italy thought about was the Italian said. 'Soon I'll be able to control your body~' If at some point, Italy's body would be taken over by the Italian, then it confirmed what Italy had seen in his dream would happen. 'Maybe… if I kill myself, he won't be able to hurt them.' Italy got up and opened the drawers in the nightstand next to the bed. Inside was a small envelope opener, that would work.

Germany walked into Italy's room to see Italy holding a sharp, pointing object to his neck. "I-Italia…?!"

-preview-

"I can hurt you, but it won't hurt me now~"

"He tried to commit suicide and it's all my fault, I can't be related to him, I'm too evil."

"I thought you wanted to kill me! What are you doing?!"


	3. three

_This is my warning, the beginning of yaoi comes up in this chapter. There is nothing truly bad, but only because I don't write lemon. If you are against yaoi I suggest you stop reading and punch your laptop across the room so your history has disappeared~ Also I've decided to add a new character to the story, he's not exactly 2p Romano, he's more of Romano's dark side._

"I-Italia...?!"

'Oh shit...' "Ciao... uh... Germany..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" Germany ran over to Italy and threw the envelope opener out of his hand. Italy's eyes widened as he realized that Germany was trying to stop him.

"No! Give it back! I need it! I need to do this to protect everyone!" Itay yelled running over to it and trying to grasp the hilt. Germany grabbed Italy's wrists, he flinched. "I have to! I can't let anyone else die! Even if they're only dreams! I can't lose them!" italy had started to bang his fists against Germany's chest with all his will. Germany was stunned as he imagined what Italy must have been seeing.

"Italy! Italy! Look at me!" Germany let go of Italy's wrists and grabbed his cheeks, forcing Italy to look at him, "Nobody is going to die! Not me, not Romano, not anybody! We're all here for you... especially me!" Italy felt a pang of guilt, what would Germany feel like if he committed suicide? What would happen to his Fratello?

Italy's eyes flashed a combination of guilt and hope, but the hope quickly disappeared. "H-How can you" He shook his head, "Oh, sorry... you can't answer that, you just can't, you don't know..."

"Why can't I?!" Germany started to shake Italy by his shoulders, a little too forcefully.

"B-Because... well it's-" Suddenly, a wave of pain came from inside of Italy. "Aah! MMM!" Italy folded into himself and started coughing up blood.

"I-Italy? Italia!" Germany picked up the small nation and cradled him in his arms. He set Italy down on the bed and pressed an emergency button. Doctors and nurses filed in as quickly as possible.

"His pulse is dropping, he seems as if he's taken a very hard hit to his chest and ribs.. Get a transfusion, he should be fine after that," A doctor told Germany pushing the large man out of the room. "Do you know what happened to this patient?"

"I don't know! I was just talking to him when he suddenly started coughing up blood! He also might have hurt himself when I saw him try to cut himself..."Germany babbled taking a seat in one of the waiting chairs.

"Thank you for the information, we will make sure he won't be able to hurt himself." The doctor assured Germany and went back into Italy's room. "Tie him down! He might try to hurt himself more!" Germany heard from in the room.

'Italy tried to kill himself... He actually tried to kill himself!' Germany kept thinking over and over again.

~~~~skippy~~~~

Italy's twin brother Romano ran to the hospital desk and asked about his brother, but they had no information on his condition. Romano ran to Italy's hospital room, only to find the room empty and locked. He ran over to the waiting area to find Germany, still in his state of shock.

He shaked Germany, "Oi! Potato Bastard! Is my Fratellino okay?!"

"... What?" Germany asked sort of out of it.

"My little brother you bastard! What happened to him?!"

"He tried to kill himself." That one sentence sent a wave of ice over Romano's body. He couldn't move, 'tried to kill himself? No! He couldn't have! Feliciano has never been suicidal before! He's too much of an idiot and too carefree!' His muscles started to work again and he slumped into the uncomfortable chair next to Germany.

"He tried to commit suicide and it's all my fault, I can't be related to him, I'm too evil. I should've tried harder to get him to tell me what was wrong..." Romano cursed himself.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

Italy was in a dream again, but there was no mist, only white, everything was white. Italy could still feel the pain in his ribs, one of two seemed to be broken. He shrunk down and curled up into a ball, he didn't want to see HIM again. He would torture his mind and body, then leave him to his wounds to clean up. His life was a living nightmare, and it was all because of that bloodthirsty Italian.

"Ciao~ Italy?" The Italian asked, voice filled with mocking concern.

"Leave me alone," was all that Italy said.

"But why~? I couldn't play and have fun if that happened~ I wouldn't taste freedom of see you suffer!" His voice grew colder with every word. "I'm getting stronger even now you little weakling. Just a little more time, maybe a day, maybe a couple of hours, then I will replace you and take EYERYTHING away~" Italy looked up at him, his eyes already fearful.

"Why can't you leave my dreams alone?! If you want to kill me, then why won't you do it quickly?!" Italy got up and held his ground.

"Because," The Italian said, eyes filled with hatred and malice, "I feel everything you touch, I hear what you do, I taste what you do. And I can't stand them."

"You can't stand... who?"

"Them, your brother, Japan... that's slime motherfucking son of a bitch! That German Asshole make me want to kill, kill, kill! And then, AND THEN! You get captured by him, you DEPEND on him, you make a fucking SONG for him, you start living with him! And now you have fucking feelings of love for the sleazebag!" The Italian kept rambling on and on.

'So this is all because... of Germany?' Italy's love?

"I might have stayed complacent inside forever, if it wasn't. For. HIM. But now that I'm here, I'm going to make them pay with more than their despicable lives! But I'm going to pay you more for falling in love with him!" The Italian kicked Italy in the face. "Let's start with something sacred shall we~?"

The Italian smashed Italy's wrists down and leaped on top of him. He gave Italy a sadistic smile and bit down on his neck. Italy couldn't help but moan as The Italian started licking down his neck. He locked Italy's wrist with one hand and started unbuttoning Italy's shirt. He slid onto Italy's bare chest and gave it a sharp poke, Italy let out a yelp of pain. "I can hurt you, but it won't hurt me now~" He said, his mouth moved back up to Italy's mouth and he kissed him.

After the Italian released Italy's mouth to breath Italy shouted, "I thought you wanted to kill me! What are you doing?!" But the Italian just took this chance to slip his tongue into Italy's mouth and didn't answer.

Unforgivable, horrible things happened in that dream, but it was too much like reality for Italy. He had lost his virginity to himself and was ruthlessly raped. After the Italian finished he put his pants back on and left Italy naked, he liked Italy better that way, so vulnerable. He soon produced a set of chains and a wall appeared. He took Italy's helpless body and changed his hands and feet to the wall.

"There, now I should be able to take over your body, for at least a night or two... be a little hard to move around though, I guess you lost too much blood~" He walked away from the small broken Italian.

~~~~Skippy~~~~

Germany and Romano got permission to come see Italy, he had been patched up and the doctors had strapped him down for his own protection. As they walked into this unpleasant site, Germany wondered how he could get Italy to tell him what was wrong. 'How can I not help him?! And what did he mean by save everyone?!' Romano sat down in a chair next to the bed with a concerned look in his eye.

The one thing they didn't expect though, was Italy's eyes to pop open. But his eyes were a red-violet, not it's regular color. He was also showing a rather murderous glare and bloodthirsty grin. He turned his head to the two men in the room and said, "So which of you should I kill first~?"

-preview-

"He's gone mad! All he wants is your fucking blood on his hands! What happened?!"

"Italy! W-Why?! Who are you, you're not the Italy I know!"

"I'm not giving it back~ But when you die I'll give him your last words."

"Romano, I'm your future."


	4. four

_So I didn't say much about are dark Romano, but my homework is biting at me and I need to rehearse for the play I'm in. I promise I'll write more and you'll get to see what he's like. I could use some suggestions about what he should hate though... if you want him to be as awesome as you imagine, can you send me a review? Oh and I've been trying my hardest to do the dialogue sentences in the preview in order... but I might not be able to do it anymore... it made me have to rethink my idea for this chapter over and over again. No yaoi in this one, sorry yaoi lovers~_

"So which of you should I kill first~?" The question wasn't really to the two man standing in front of the Italian, for he already knew from their shocked expressions that they were so fucked. He looked down at Italy's body and his mood grew sour. He was tied down with what looked like bed sheets. The kind that were not easily broken.

"Unbond me," The Italian said calmly, despite all the raging emotions bouncing around inside him. The one first to get over his shock was Italy's poor little Fratello, oh how Italy adored him. But not as much as that German bastard!

"cosa?" He asked in his native tongue. This was very strange of Romano's small Fratellino. 'Why was he acting like this?! How could he try to commit suicide, and now-'

"I-told you-to-un-bond-me, you should know stupid. Untie me and let me out of these sheets!" The Italian was starting to get annoyed at how dense his Fratello could be. Romano, not knowing that he was probably letting a Serial Killer on the loose, obliged this request, still not really comprehending what Italy, or _the_ _Italian _was saying.

After untying all of Italy's limbs, the Italian rubbed them and sat up. Unfortunate for him, a wave of pain came over his ribs and arm. "Damn..." He muttered, regretting hurting the body so severely, he should have been more careful.

Germany dropped down next to Italy and asked, "Are you okay? Are you in any pain?!" But the Italian couldn't stand to be so close to the German, so he immediately decked him in the face.

"What was that for?!" Romano demanded, "I mean you know I think he's a bastard, but I never thought you would ever-" Italy cut him off as Romano caught the look on his face. It was full of murderous intent and he was grinning like a madman. "Feli? Feli, are you doing alright?"

"Shut up asshole, you're starting to piss me off, if you don't stop getting in my way I'll have to kill you first," The words coming out of Italy's mouth were nothing like anything Romano knew about his Fratellino. Romano was shocked frozen again.

The Italian scanned the room, no sharp objects of course. It's not like they would keep weapons near a suicidal patient. But they hadn't tried to clip his nails yet... that should work. Italy stood up and looked straight up at the Blonde. His smile grew more and with one slash of his hand he made a deep scratch in Germany's cheek.

Germany flinched, but as Italy threw another strike, he caught Italy's outstretched hand. Italy angrily hissed at him, "Let. Me. Go! I going to rip your head off!" Germany hesitantly threw Italy back, the back of his knees hit the bed as he fell on it. Germany quickly grabbed Romano by the collar and pulled him out of the room. He let go of Romano and locked the door behind him.

Romano looked over at Germany and shouted, "He's gone mad! All he wants is your fucking blood on his hands! What happened?!"

"Ich weiß es nicht! I don't know! But... he wasn't acting like himself... not at all... before when I was stopping himself from killing himself, he said he had to save everyone... and that I couldn't help-" There was a giant BAM that came from the door. The two men looked into the window to see a hand banging on the door. A... bloody hand! "He's going to hurt himself again!" Germany shouted and raced to unlock the door.

The door hurled open and the Italian chuckled. 'My sweet revenge has come running to me~' Romano and Germany bursted into the room looking horrified, expecting to see Italy's bloody corpse on the floor, only to see him standing in the middle of the room with a bleeding hand. "Thought I was dying did you~? But there's nothing further from the truth~" The Italian let out a insane laugh that sent a chill down each of the other mens' spines.

"Italy! W-Why?! Who are you, you're not the Italy I know!" Romano shouted frightened, but still standing strong. There was no way that this could be his sweet little Fratellino, there was just no way!

"Of course I'm not~ Would Feli ever hurt his precious Germany~? Of course not! Or scare his weak little brother~? Heheheh~ It would be unheard of for him to do something like that! For me, on the other hand, it is one of my favorite pleasures~" This was not Italy's sweet cheery voice, but a malice, giddy one. His hair was slowly turning the same shade as Romano's.

'what the fuck was going on?!' Romano thought.

"I really wish I could get out of this wretched hospital rag... I guess your clothes will have to do~" Italy turned towards Romano and in one swift movement, grabbed a fistful of Romano's clothing, and pushed him against a wall. "Give them to me."

Germany took Italy's uninjured arm and pulled him off of Romano. "What the hell happened to you?!" Italy wrenched his limb away from the blonde.

"I'm Italy of course. Just not the Italy that all of you know and love~ I took over his consciousness, I want Feliciano to suffer worse than death!" Italy used unfathomable strength and forced Germany to the ground. "I'm not giving it back~ But when you die I'll give him your last words." He pulled a knife out of nowhere, Germany quickly moved his head out of the way as Italy plunged it down. It hit the floor where Germany's head had been only moments before.

Romano ran over to where Italy was and forced the knife from his hand. Italy howled in rage at this and hit Romano as hard as he could in the ribs. Romano flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud THUMP! Romano let out a curse and slid into unconsciousness.

~~~~Skippy~~~~

Romano opened his eyes to a dark room. At least, he thought it was a room, but he couldn't see any walls. He was on the floor and his chest hurt like shit! He must have broken a rib or something. He looked down at the floor and found a pool of blood. 'My blood I suppose... I have to go find Feliciano!' He slowly got up to his feet, when he saw a man in front of him. This guy looked around the same height as him with his small bone structure. But his hair was a deep black... it had the same ahoge as Romano did... The man opened his eyes and startled Romano, because his eyes were a glowing blue. Not just a really bright blue, but they were _actually glowing_! Romano took a quick step back from him.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" Romano asked extremely bewildered by this man standing in front of him.

"Romano, I am your future."

-preview-

"He's locked away, chained. I really didn't want to do it but what's done is done."

"My sweet little Tomato~ It looks like you've worked up quite an appetite, no~? How about we fill you up with some churros~?

"They left us for our damn perfect sweet Fratellino, even the Tomato Bastard said he was better!"

_Don't you just hate it when you're reading a story that isn't finished and they haven't written the next part yet? Well you know the worse part about my problem. I'm having this exact problem... but, it's my story~ _

_Ciao for now~_


	5. Five

"Who are you? _What _are you?" Romano asked extremely bewildered by this man standing in front of him.

"Romano, I am your future."

Romano was stunned by this statement, who did this bastard think he was? "What the fuck do you mean by that?" he asked. He was surprisingly calm as he looked at the blue-eyed Italian. Something told him that they were kindred spirits; that didn't mean he liked him, though.

"Romano, I am you, and you are me. I have been inside of you since you were created. I know your ins and outs, I know your happiest dream, I also know your worst nightmare," He looked down at Romano lying on the cold ground and held his hand out. Romano automatically grasped it and was pulled up by the blue-eyed Italian.

"How can you be me?" Romano asked curiously, being entranced by those big blues. He looked down at both of their clasped hands and frowned, 'should I trust him?'

"We are always there, you just can't hear us. Some of us are cruel murders and others are the gentlest people who know just what to say," Of course, the Blue-eyed Italian had never actually MET a spirit like him who wasn't at least a little mad, but he would never admit that fact to Romano.

"What should I call you?" Romano asked.

"You can call me Nicola, it's a badass name and I've taken quite the liking to it," Nicola chuckled.

"Your kind... I-I... Is that what's taken over my- I mean our, Fratellino?" Romano asked, his gaze so breakable and weak. The Blue-eyed Italian nodded and a soft tear slid down Romano's cheek. Nicola placed a hand on Romano's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we can get our brother back from that... thing," Nicola looked at Romano with fierce determination.

"B-But he's one of your kind! Are you really going to get rid of that asshole?"

"That Bastard is despicable and needs to be disposed of!" Romano flinched and Nicola lowered his voice, "Sorry, we'll save him Lovino." Romano nodded and wiped the tear from his face. "Romano... there's a little conflict in our plans..." Nicola said.

"What is it?" Romano complained.

"I can't do anything as I am now, I just got you to see me. My super strength that I inherited from my kind comes with a price," Nicola frowned. "The only way I can beat that Bastard is if I'm in control of our body..."

Romano looked up at him, "I can't help much at all... but if I give you my body, what will you do?"

"I will have to beat it out of him, I'm sorry Lovino, but the only way to get him out is to weaken him. And if Feliciano is a little hur-" Nicola got an uppercut to the face.

"Like hell I'll let you hurt Feli!" Romano screamed at Nicola.

Nicola's expression darkened, "Dammit Romano! I just needed to take your body for a second! I could take down Germany, England, even Russia! I could make you the ruler of the world!" Romano's eyes widened.

"I-I don't want that! I just want my Fratellino and the Tomato Bastard to be safe!" Nicola punched Romano in the ribs and blinding white pain came over Romano. He hadn't exactly healed from his fight with the Italian. "I-I won't let you... hurt them..." Romano groaned, sprawled on the ground like a broken toy.

"I can't forgive them Romano, everyone cares for him, they all say, 'Oh! Italy's the cutest thing ever!' 'Did you see what he painted for me?' 'He does everything right!' But you know what they say about us, they call us worthless, untamed, a monster!" Nicola kicked Romano's arm out from under him as Romano was trying to get up.

"I won't let you dammit!" Romano said throwing his legs out and tripping Nicola.

"They left us for our damn perfect sweet Fratellino, even the Tomato Bastard said he was better!" Romano went still. They had left him, Tony had wanted to trade him for Feliciano... 'If only I had been cuter, better...'

Nicola chuckled with no humor, "Well, you know what? I'm going to treat those Assholes a lesson! Don't worry, I'll get rid of the damned Italian brother of my kind, I'll just have to kill Feliciano along with him!"

"Bastard!"

Nicola picked Romano up by his collar and said, "Then, I'll kill that stupid German because of his stupid attitude, I'll kill off that damn snarky Japan who is ALWAYS calm. Then I'll just take a quick trip over to the Tomato Bastard's house and slit his throat! He didn't accept us, he doesn't deserve to live!" Nicola let out a insane laugh that would have put anyone into an asylum.

"You forgot one thing."

"What, that you could stop me? Please, like you have the strength!" Nicola answered.

"You forgot that Tony did accept us, he took us in, HE FOUGHT WARS FOR US!" Romano grasped Nicola's wrist and pulled his collar out of Nicola's grip. He round kicked Nicola in the ribs and as Nicola bent over in pain, Romano sewed his hands together and brought them down on Nicola's head.

A couple of minutes passed, Nicola didn't move. He was out cold and now Romano just had to wake up. That would be simple... right? Romano pinched himself, nothing happened. Then again, he had felt a lot of pain, what was a small pinch going to do? Romano was just trying to think of a new plan when he felt a sharp pain in his neck and he suddenly couldn't move anything but his head.

Nicola was standing over him with a small needle, "I didn't want to have to use this..." He murmured and picked Romano up, cradling him like a baby, "Why do you have to always resort to violence? I just want us to be stronger..."

"DAMMIT! LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Romano screamed and screamed, he couldn't let his friends get hurt! But no matter what Romano did... he couldn't move his limbs, not even his torso. He stopped screaming to catch his breath and stammered, "W...What did you do to me?"

"I punctured a few nerves with this needle and let a drug sink in. It should loose affect in a couple of hours. It stops the signals that your brain sends to your limbs." Nicola walked for a while, then a wall appeared. It held four sets of chains, Nicola quickly cuffed all four of Romano's limbs. "Don't worry Romano, once everyone is dead, I'll let you out. It's not like I'm a bad guy, but you won't join me so I have to teach you the lesson of obedience. You might be feeling a bit more pain than normal for the next few hours as well. I borrowed this drug from a mad scientist who loved to hear his victims screams so he heightened the nerves of pain."

Romano looked at Nicola with helpless eyes, "Y-You can't do this... You can't!"

"Watch me," Nicola disappeared and Romano was suddenly saw a hospital room. Romano tried to sit up, but to his surprise, his hands came up to his face.

Romano's mouth suddenly started to move and it said, "I... I finally have a body!"

'SHIT! Nicola really did take over my body!' Romano thought, but in his dream state, he still couldn't move. 'Dammit...! This can't be happening! FELI! TONY! RUN!'

Nicola started laughing, the insane laugh was full of malice and hate. Nicola looked down at his chest which was bandaged up tightly, 'Gosh... Brother sure did a number on Romano...' He got out of bed and pulled the needles that were pumping fluids into him out, Nicola turned to the door, and pulled the knob off the door. "Oops..." He rubbed the back of Romano's head and pushed the door open.

"Romano?"

Nicola looked up to see a bandaged up Germany, he had a white pad on the side of his face and his arm was in a cast. Nicola stared at it, 'had my stupid Fratellino done so much damage?'

"Romano, Romano! Can you hear me?" Germany asked as he shook Nicola a bit. Nicola flinched and jerked away.

"That hurt, bastard!" Nicola cried angrily, 'Damn... stupid ribs!'

"Sorry..." Germany said letting go, "You were staring off into space like that, I thought you might be in shock."

"It's alright, I mean, my Fratellino did try to kill you after all..." Nicola muttered, it sounded a lot like an apology. Nicola let a shine of blue show through his eyes that sent Germany blinking repeatedly, "What?" Nicola asked.

"Y-You are Romano right? You aren't another one of those parasites are you?" Germany asked, his voice grew a little shakier at every word.

Nicola grew super angry at the nation for calling him a 'parasite,' his eyes raged blue again, "I'm not a parasite you potato bastard! I was in this body from the very beginning!"

Germany was taken aback by him 'another one... Shit.' The serious nation cleared his throat, "You aren't going to try to kill everyone like that _thing, _are you?"

"Of course not! Romano lent me this body because of his weakened state. All I'm here to do is take care of my brother inside of Feli and I'm gone."

Germany nodded, "Ja alright... But I would rest a little bit before you come across the battlefield-" then Germany thought of something, "Romano really let you in?"

"Si, it took a bit of persuading I assure you. He's locked away, chained. I really didn't want to do it but what's done is done." Nicola stated.

"Chained?! Is that some-"

"Romano! There you are Romano, I was looking everywhere for you. You are okay, si?" Nicola and Germany turned around to see a hyper spaniard running down the hall towards them.

'Damn... not that bastard! ...I can't blow my cover, just relax and don't kill the asshole...' Nicola tried again and again to suppress his thirst for the spaniards blood as Spain came up. He then realized, he was hungry, and a growl came out.

Spain chuckled, "My sweet little Tomato~ It looks like you've worked up quite an appetite, no~? How about we fill you up with some churros~?" He pulled out a plate full of the cinnamon desserts from behind his back.

'Fuck off!' "...Go away..." Nicola said turning back around, but the spaniard couldn't except this.

"Rooommmmmmmmaaaannnnnoooo~~~~ I brought some tomatoes as well~!" Nicola stopped at the word tomato, his mouth started watering involuntarily. Spain grabbed his arm, "See~? I can tell that you need some tomatoes in your belly~" He then pulled Nicola back to his hospital room.

Germany watched this encounter, not knowing what to do. He really didn't know how to fix the mess about his poor little Italy and now he had to deal with another one of his kind. Germany didn't trust the one inhabiting either of the Italian brothers' bodies, not one bit.

It was as Germany was walking down to the cafeteria when catastrophe exploded. The halls were dripping with red and you couldn't see a speck of white floor on the ground. 'Where did all this blood come from?!' Thought Germany as he quietly stepped through the hallway. He found the source when he stepped on something squishy and fleshy... It was a pile of corpses. But sitting right on top of it, licking the blood off his knife was a country with haunty maddened eyes.

"Oi Germany~ Do you want to play tag~?"

_I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Also, sorry I won't have a preview, I really don't know where this story is going so I can't think of any. I think the reason it took so long to write this is because I had to incorporate Spain into it. I wrote Romano's dream like a few days after chapter four came out, then I stopped when Nicola started in the hospital room. I didn't really know how I would be able to make Nicola and Germany meet up... BUT HOW DID YOU LIKE THE CHARACTER NICOLA?! I really loved playing him~ He has a lot of problems with the nations... probably more than 'the Italian'... which I need to find him a name by the way. Nicola seeks for power and revenge, but he doesn't want to hurt Romano as much as possible... he really cares for Lovi unlike Italy's counterpart. SO! TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED NICOLA IN YOUR REVIEWS! Oh! And if anyone wants to suggest which one of 'their kind' comes next, please tell me! I also need to find a name for them... But I DON'T want them to be exactly like the nation's 2p characters... Because some aren't mad or evil enough! _

_SEND ME A REVIEW!_

_Thinking: ...that afterward was so LONG..._


End file.
